1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas burner and more specifically, to the gas flowrate control device for use in a gas burner for controlling the output flowrate of gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas burners are commonly used in gas ranges, gas lighters, and etc. For regulating the output of gas, a gas lighter is equipped with a gas flowrate control device (flame adjustment wheel).
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional gas lighter. As illustrated, the gas lighter comprises a gas nozzle A for output of gas, a gas valve B for controlling output of gas to the gas nozzle A, and a gas lever D for controlling the operation of the gas valve B. The gas lever D has a toothed portion E meshed with the flame adjustment wheel C of the gas valve B. According to this design, the gas lever D is movable between two opposite upright top walls F, i.e., the gas flowrate adjustment range is limited to the angle between the two opposite upright top walls F. This adjustment range cannot satisfy the user's demand. When adjusted to the maximum status, the flame may be still too weak to satisfy the user's demand. When adjusted to the smallest status, the flame may be still tool strong to meet the user's requirement. Most people who ever used disposable gas lighters have experienced this inconvenience.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, the gas valve B must be reset. However, it is necessary to dismount the gas lever D and then to mount the gas lever D again adjust adjustment of the gas valve B. This procedure requires a special technique. Most consumers cannot make this adjustment, and may throw the gas lighter away.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 498,966, entitled “Gas Burner Flowrate Adjustment Structure), teaches the use of an added regulator, which is comprised of a wheel and a regulating component. The regulating component has a coupling hole. The wheel has an annular coupling portion coupled to the coupling hole of the regulating component. The use of the regulator allows a wide flowrate adjustment range. However, the coupling structure between the wheel and the regulating component requires a high precision, thereby complicating the processing.